


Science!

by Werewolf714



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little Sisters, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf714/pseuds/Werewolf714
Summary: Little Ruby decides some early-morning experiments are required while daddy is away.





	Science!

**Author's Note:**

> This is far shorter than I remembered!

Yang stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep and wondering where her little sister was. She knew the four year old girl couldn't have gone far, especially with their dad out on a hunt. She heard Zwei bark and looked up, there was Ruby, standing in a chair so she could reach the counter, wearing only a shirt and underwear. The entire kitchen was covered in… Yang wasn't sure what all, but it was a huge mess. She looked over to her younger sister, not sure she wanted to know what she had been up to all morning. Zwei barked again.

"Good idea Zweiee." Ruby said, patting the dog on the head. Zwei was on the counter beside her.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked, looking at the huge mound of white powder.

"Science!" Ruby cheered, looking over her shoulder and dumping an entire bottle of vinegar on the mound then squealing as it foamed.

Yang sighed, not sure how to even deal with this so she grabbed a frozen waffle and went back to her room.

End


End file.
